


Riding On The Wind And I Won't Give Up

by goddess_julie



Series: But I Know Yes I Know (We'll Be Alright) [7]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Genderswap, Kid!Fic, Oral Sex, girl!Niall, girl!Zayn, girl!direction, girldirection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:02:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2757128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_julie/pseuds/goddess_julie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Operation Cease Ejaculation v 2.0 is a go.  </p><p>Or if at first you don't succeed, try try again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riding On The Wind And I Won't Give Up

**Author's Note:**

> Let it be known that I know nothing about the artificial insemination process. I don't mean to offend if any of my information is incorrect. I've pieced together what I can from google and how I'd like things to be. In a perfect world, it wouldn't be a bazillion dollars to do this. Money isn't an issue in the fic, because ... well it's a fic and I like this light and fluffy. Also it's easy peasy because I want it that way and I want girl!Ziall to have babies and life would just be so awesome if it just was. You know?
> 
> Any/all feedback would be appreciated.
> 
> Also, I have 1 more part of this written and I don't know how many more will be forthcoming. Hadn't thought further than the first baby being born. So we'll see how that goes. But yeah. :)

The first insemination had been unsuccessful. They had been warned it might be the case and while both Niall and Zayn had been prepared for the possibility, it was upsetting. Niall vowed not to worry about it and Zayn told her that it would just take another try. And another and another until it worked. Liam had taken the news the hardest, worried that the problem had been him rather than Niall. They were assured by the nurses at the clinic that it was common for the first attempt to not work out. The doctor had emphatically stressed that they were not to worry about it, as stress could also become a factor and the less anxiety and worry they felt, the more likely it would be successful.

When they decided to give it a second try, Operation Cease Ejaculation V 2.0 was a go. They were given the go ahead and they found themselves at the hospital. Once again, Liam and Sophia in were secluded into a room while Niall was prepped for a second attempt at insemination. They then had to wait which everyone agreed was the hardest part. Niall’s next period due date came and went. It was four days after it had been late that Zayn and Niall called Liam.

“I think we need to go to the doctor Leeyum,” Zayn says into the phone, trying to remain calm. She and Niall have agreed not to get too excited, but it’s hard. They’ve memorized the early pregnancy symptoms, they’ve been holding their breath for four days and Niall’s late. Niall, whose period is like clockwork, down to the hour, has not surfaced.

She hears Liam gasp. “Seriously?”

“She’s late babe,” Zayn squeals. “She was due on Monday. It’s Thursday. She’s late, so we’re going to go and see the doctor tomorrow and have a test done. 

“Will this be too early?” Liam walks through his flat to find Sophia who is curled up on the couch watching the telly. When she sees the grin on his face, she sits up straight and beckons him over. Liam leans in to kiss her passionately. “Niall might be pregnant, love. They’re gonna go tomorrow to check.”

“We,” Zayn corrects him. When she knows that she has his attention she repeats herself. “We’re going tomorrow. You need to be there. What time are you out of school?”

“Final bell is at three twenty. I can be at the hospital by four thirty at the latest.”

“Get there when you can babe, we’ll wait for you.”

“Is it too early to be wetting myself with excitement?” Liam asks. Zayn hears Sophia giggling in the background and she laughs. 

“No babe, definitely not too early.”

Once they’ve said their goodnights to Liam Zayn pushes Niall back onto the couch and spreads the blonde’s legs wide enough so that she can crawl in between them. Niall’s whimper elicits a sexy smirk and Zayn slides her hands under her shorts to pull them down her legs. When she’s bare from the waist down Zayn wastes no time in leaning in to lick a path from the inside of Niall’s knee to the crease where her leg meets her torso. She can smell how aroused Niall is, can see how wet she’s getting and Zayn licks her lips hungrily.

“Zee,” Niall only has enough time to whine out the one word before Zayn has pressed her face into the blonde’s pussy, licking and sucking at the bare skin she finds. Niall’s clit is already red and throbbing and her hole is clenching and unclenching with each thrust Niall makes against Zayn’s face. She can see how badly her girlfriend needs to come, how desperate she is if not just by the way her fingers are scratching at the back of the sofa and the begging whine that escapes her lips.

“Come Zee, make me come… please Zee. Fuck me.”

Zayn sucks Niall’s clit between her lips while she thrusts two fingers deep inside of her sopping hole. She fucks her furiously, fingers stretching and pressing as deep as she can reach at a dizzying speed. Niall is coming before she even realizes that Zayn has gone past teasing directly to focusing on making her come. 

Niall tastes different to Zayn as she licks her lips. She’s sweeter, her come glistening off of her thighs and Zayn’s face, but Zayn isn’t sure if it’s because she is pregnant or that they’ve started eating healthier at Harry’s suggestion as pre natal care.

Whatever the reason, it has Zayn staring at Niall’s pussy, the way her chest is heaving and her hips are still twitching from the aftershocks of her orgasm like she’s ready to go for a second round. Zayn can feel her own sex throbbing with a horny lust she hasn’t felt in a very long time. She’s always hot for Niall, always ready to go at the drop of a hat, but this is pure hunger, a feral need to own Niall and rub her scent all over herself. She wants to drip in Niall’s juices, as she licks her lips and crawls over the blonde, she is surprised when a hand presses to the middle of her chest to stop her.

“Babe,” Niall’s eyes are wide, her mouth curled into a knowing smirk. 

“Wanna eat you,” Zayn growls. “Wanna drown in you. Rub your pussy all over me, want you to scent me.” She feels Niall whimper against her throat, biting the skin there playfully.

“Come on me,” Niall hisses into Zayn’s skin. “Rub yourself off on me. Tell me what you want to do to me.”

Zayn slides her hand between them and starts to rub at her clit frantically. Niall has bitten her ear lobe and is moaning like a porn star in her ear. 

“So hot Zee. Can smell you, smell so good. So wet on top of me. You wanna lick me out? Wanna taste how hot you make me?”

“Fuck, can’t wait til your tits are huge,” Zayn admits. Niall’s chest is a modest size right now. Her breasts aren’t too big but they suit her body perfectly. Zayn loves her nipples, how pink they are and how tight they get when she’s turned on. “Gonna lick them. Maybe rub myself off on them.”

“Yeah babe. You can come all over me tits when they’re huge. “

“Then I’m gonna put on your favourite cock and make you ride me. Big belly full with our child. Make you bounce on my cock and when you come, I’ll make you eat me. I’ll be so wet for you, my pussy so hungry for your tongue.”

“Always so hungry for me,” Niall chastises playfully. “Such a whore, you are. My minxy little whore Zee. You begging for my pussy. Want me to mark you like a little bitch huh? Gonna be my bitch when I’m pregnant? Gonna make me come whenever I want it?”

Zayn is coming with a shout before she can even warn Niall. She barely registers Niall’s fingers moving to her own clit, rubbing herself off as Zayn squirts a healthy amount of come between them. In between her own moans and the panting of their mingling breath, Zayn can hear the squelching of Niall’s fingers working herself into a second orgasm.

They’ve both collapsed onto the couch, come sticky between them, sweat cooling on their heated skin. Niall leans in to kiss Zayn’s mouth softly when they hear the subtle sound of a throat clearing. It’s coming from the kitchen and they both scramble to sit up with eyes wide.

“If you two are quite finished,” Louis walks in from the kitchen with a smirk on his face. He’s got an apple in his hand and he makes a show of taking a huge bite of it, snapping his teeth and winking at them.

“Jesus fucking Christ Lou,” Zayn groans. She sits up and slides her panties over her legs to settle on her hips. They’ve all long since gotten over any modesty around each other and Zayn would be lying if she said this was even the first time that they’d seen her mid or post shag. She tosses Niall her own panties, hitting the blonde in the face as she’s too busy waving at Louis from where she’s still laid out on the couch. “Ni? Please put on your pants.”

Louis nods. “Yes Ni. Put your pants on. I respect that you have a vag if you respect that I don’t want to see it.”

“It’s a nice vag if I do say so myself,” Niall laughs. She slips her panties on and manages to bonelessly bring herself to her feet. “When did you get here?”

“Too fucking soon,” Louis admits with a shrug. “Haz was with me but I sent him out to pick up some take away for dinner. Payno and Soph will be here soon. Gonna have a proper celebration.”

Niall rolls her eyes. “Leemo tell you then?”

“Course he did. Was bricking it he was so excited. “

The door opens and Harry’s voice enters before his body does. “They still shagging?”

“Haz, get in here. They’re done.”

Zayn snickers as Harry enters with a pout on his face. “Lou, you always make me miss the good stuff.” Harry enters the house, this time with Liam and Sophia in tow. 

“Can’t have you enjoying it too much. It’s okay for me to watch because I’m not going to nut off at the sight of two chicks fucking.” Louis looks at Niall and Zayn apologetically. “Sorry, but it’s true.”

Both girls shrug and nod their forgiveness.

“If you watch its’ just creepy.”

“What about if I watch?” Sophia asks with a leer.

“Then it’s time to get a video camera and make some movies,” Niall laughs. She grabs Zayn’s hand and tugs her towards the stairs. “We’re going to go grab a shower. We’re both…”

“Covered in come. It’s obvious,” Louis says with a wrinkled nose. “Zee, is it natural for you to come that much? I mean, fuck. It was impressive.”

Four different moans echo through the room. Liam and Harry cup their cocks while Niall licks her lips and Sophia reaches out with a whimpering grabby hand. Zayn only flips Louis off.

While Zayn had hoped for a quiet night with Niall, the two of them preparing for the news the next day, no matter what it was, she was happy that everyone had made their way over to pre-emptively celebrate. They needed a distraction, something to keep them from worrying and thankfully this worked.

 

Before they knew it, they were back at the hospital waiting for results. Only Zayn, Niall and Liam went for the appointment, not wanting to make a big deal of it while they were at the hospital. Sophia had agreed that it was for them and about them, so it should just be them there. But that they would be waiting afterwards with love and support no matter what the results said.

Niall is watching Zayn pace nervously. She’s curled up against Liam’s side comfortably picking at a hole in his jeans. “Zee?”

Zayn has taken to muttering under her breath. She’s tugging roughly on her hair which has Niall looking up at Liam with a fond smile on her face.

“Make her stop.”

“I don’t think anything is going to make her stop worrying, babe.” Liam responds. He doesn’t want to admit that she scares him just a little. He’s not entirely sure they both already don’t know it anyways.

“But she’s stressing me out and…”

“I’m right here,” Zayn hisses. Her eyes narrow and she glares at both of them. “I can hear you.”

“Good,” Niall grins sweetly at her. “If you couldn’t I would have suggested you go to the hearing clinic and have them test your ears.” She pats the seat beside her gently. “Now come over here, sit with us and calm the fuck down.”

“Don’t tell me to calm down.”

“Don’t get pissy with me, Zee. We’re all nervous. We’re all worried but being a twat about it isn’t going to change anything.” Niall feels Liam inhale deeply and hold it in his lungs. She can feel him tense beside her and she strokes his thigh comfortingly. “You want me to make you come? That will calm you down a little.”

Zayn can’t help but burst into nervous laughter. With a roll of her eyes she sits beside Niall and leans in to kiss her softly. “I’m sorry.”

“I know, love. Just … it’ll be fine. Whatever it is.”

They only have to wait another ten minutes before the doctor has returned holding a stack of papers in her hand. She looks down at the sheet in front of her before focusing back up at the three nervous individuals across from her.

“So.”

Three sets of eyes widen in disbelief.

“So?” Niall asks. “And?”

“They hold their breath until the doctor smiles. “Congratulations.”

All three exhale at the same time. No one moves.

“Seriously?” Liam asks. The doctor nods.

“Like, seriously serious?” Niall makes sure.

“The seriousest.”

Zayn raises an eyebrow. “That’s not even a word.”

“Doesn’t make it less true.”

They are all up on their feet in an instant, hugging and crying. Niall finds herself swept up into Zayn’s arms until she’s let down and then is pulled up into Liam’s. They’re all wide and misty eyed, hearts racing. When they finally take a moment to breathe, the doctor is still waiting patiently.

“Now, we will set up appointments for you. This is the most important period for you and your unborn baby, but I’m very happy for you three. Go out, celebrate and be safe. We’ll see you at your first check in. Niall, set it up with Marnie at the desk when you want to come in and she’ll give you any information you might need.”

It feels like they’re walking on clouds. Niall has made her first appointment and promises that when she comes in and has time to process it, she will set everything else up. Marnie already has a docket of information for her to take with her and they’re given more congratulations as they exit. As they approach the car park they’re shocked to see Harry, Louis and Sophia standing by their cars all holding up giant Congratulations Signs.

“How did you know?” Zayn laughs as she lets herself be swept up into Louis’ arms. Harry gives a sheepish smile and turns his own sign around.

It reads “We’ll Get Em Next Time”.

Zayn grabs Louis’ sign that also has encouraging words on the back. Sophia turns hers around as Liam pulls her close to kiss her thoroughly.

“We saw you all smiling, practically skipping so we knew which side to show,” Harry says as he kisses Niall’s cheek affectionately.

“So come on,” Louis calls happily. “Last night was a pre-congratulations party. Tonight is a real congratulations party.” He tugs Niall towards his car while Zayn is pushed towards Liam’s. “This way we know you two won’t fuck off and …well fuck.”

Harry flashes them both a grin and kisses Niall’s neck again. “We’ll have an early night so you and Zee can go and celebrate together alone. We just want some time with you before…”

With a shake of her head, Niall wraps her arms around Harry’s neck and hugs him as tight as she can. “I love you Haz. Thanks for being here. Thanks for everything.”

“So proud of you babe,” he responds softly. 

Niall looks over to see Sophia hugging Zayn tight while Louis is clapping Liam’s shoulder in congratulations. She has so many people to call, both her and Zayn do. And they will once they’re back home and in the privacy of their own homes where they can both call their mums and bawl like she knows they will.

Once they’re in the car and Louis is driving them to the restaurant, Niall gets a text message. She looks at her phone and feels tears prick her eyes. _“I love you so much Mama.”_

Her hands are shaking when she responds. _“You are my life.”_


End file.
